


Polyjuiced

by Ratclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclaw/pseuds/Ratclaw
Summary: Harry discovers new feelings for Draco, much to Rons displeasure





	Polyjuiced

**Author's Note:**

> Harry discovers new feelings for Draco, much to Rons displeasure

Polyjuice Challenge  
Harry never figured out how, but somehow it became a thing among the older students – his year in particular – to experiment with polyjuice potion in their free time.   
It even happened -to Hermione's utmost displeasure – that older students offered to take exams for younger students, disguised as them. Only after she threatened to give them in for detention did that stop.   
However, she did not attempt to stop the parties thrown in the Room of Requirement.   
They collected probes of their hairs, filled them in tiny, identical vials and corked them tightly. Afterwards, everyone took a random vial, a cup of potion and went into a cubicle to change their appearance.   
Everyone then left their cubicles in bathrobes as to not give away their true identity. Because now the fun was to try and figure out who was actually who. It lead to the funny situation when Ron looked for Hermione to kiss her and ended up snogging Ginny instead. Ginny had great fun, when they found out, Ron not so much.   
But the biggest sensation for everyone was when Harry nearly kissed Draco Malfoy.   
It was, however, not as funny a situation for Harry and Ginny.   
She claimed that she saw how he looked at Draco, after he returned to his normal self.  
“ Harry. Stop pretending, please!” she begged him. “I know you. I’ve known you so long. And… oh, right” she now snapped. “ Do please continue to pretend you're straight, if you must. But at least be honest with me, you know, I’m supposed to be your Girlfriend.”   
Harry had not a single idea what to say. “ I’m… I’m not gay or anything… I AM straight… I’ve never... Never ever… “   
But as he said that, memories flashed through his mind.  
…   
He drew the hair of a dark blonde muggle girl that evening and Draco had a sixth year Ravenclaw by the name of Elizabeth McMahon.   
Mostly, he tried as everyone to find Ginny or his friends. But he ended up with Draco instead. As it was not exactly forbidden but rather pointless to reveal your true identity, everyone was casually chatting to find out. What exactly made him figure that he had found Ginny, he didn’t know.   
He began to flirt until the potion began to wear off, Draco all the time flirting back. Harry bend closer to kiss Ginny/Draco and realized only just before their lips touched whom he was about to kiss.   
Draco had been very quiet afterwards. He looked very confused and shot Harry several unsure looks.

Harry now remembered something else, a dream he’d had the very same night. But he pushed that thought away.  
…  
Ginny however seemed to be on the verge of tears now.   
“ It’s been two days since and you’ve been absentmindedly all the time. You don’t really look at ME anymore”   
Harry still had no idea what to say, mostly because he realized she was right.   
Harry tried to say something, anything to apologize but he only managed a dry-sounding stammering. His shoulders fell down. He'd seen Hermione coming towards them. She hardly looked at Harry and took Ginny aside. She seemed to try and comfort her but argued none the less.   
Harry couldn’t hear them. It took them only a few minutes, obviously they had discussed this topic before. Ginny was actually in tears now. Hermione looked at and then, laying a supportive arm around Ginnys shoulder, decided to speak.   
“ Harry, no one said you’ve done something wrong, because, well, you haven't, have you?  
It’s just… I’ve seen it even before. And so did Ron. Please, try to talk to us.”  
But Harry couldn’t. He too had noticed a change in his relationship with Ginny but thought it was due to their exam preparation.  
He felt a tear streaming down his face. Hot and wet and salty. More tears followed.  
…  
Hermione had suggested that they’d take a break from their relationship.   
It was hard to reach that decision but they agreed. Looking back, Rons reaction was much worse. He was about to hit Harry, calling him a bastard, liar, asshole and quite a few more things of that kind, but the girls stepped in. Ron calmed but still glared at Harry whenever they met. And they met often. Hermione became more and more upset, sitting between the chairs.  
One evening, a week after their split up Harry went down to see Hagrid. But to his amazement he wasn’t the only one.  
Draco sat in front of a gigantic cup of tea, Fang drooling all over his knees. 

…  
Christmas was coming around and this time Harry would stay at Hogwarts alone, without Ron, Hermione and Ginny who all went to the burrows. To his surprise someone else didn’t feel like returning home.   
Draco came round to the Gryffindor table a few days before the holidays started. He sat down next to Harry who had gotten quite used to eating alone.   
“Staying here, aren’t you?”  
“ Sure, unlike you. Guess you go home to your Mum and go visit your Dad with her”  
Draco shook his head. “ No thanks. Not quite. I’m staying here. Same as you”  
Now that was quite a surprise.   
“I just wanted to know if you’d like to train a bit of Quidditch, not that the tournament is on this year but… just for fun, you know…”  
This was probably the thing that Harry missed the most, Quidditch.   
So he smiled in surprise, the first smile in weeks, and nodded.  
“Say, do you have the homework for Flitwick ready yet?”  
“ I’ve barely started”  
…  
And so they sat down in the library more and more often, doing their homework.  
After all that has happened, they stopped hating each other rather quick at the begin of the term. Now they became friends. Good friends. They bickered a lot for sheer fun but all friendly now.  
On the evening of their last school day, just before they went to their dorms, Draco cheerfully asked  
“ Meet at breakfast tomorrow? And quidditch right afterwards?”  
“You bet”  
They grinned at one another.  
“See ya” they said, both at the same time. They laughed so hard they had to grab each other for support. Harry felt a sudden warmth and it seemed as if Draco felt it too. But at that moment they heard a hiss and looking around saw Mrs. Norris staring at them. They hastily broke apart and with a quick word of good night ran for their dormitories.  
…  
The next morning brought the first snow with it and some younger students started a snowball fight right after breakfast.  
Harry and Draco however took their brooms and were quickly off into the sky. It wasn’t particular easy to fly through the snowfall but way better than rain. They chased each other around the towers and when a couple of first years saw them and started to gape the two made a great show of a snowball fight up in the air.   
Diving at the absolute extreme and catching themselves just inches before hitting the ground.  
They stopped a good hour before lunch and -to the great disappointment of their fans – went back into the castle and up to the perfects bathroom.  
It was marvelous as ever. They undressed and had some more fun trying all the different taps.   
Then they looked at each other, their laughter turning into a smile, which neither could suppress.  
Draco climbed into water first, Harry followed him. They swam a few rounds but were rather exhausted from their flying antics that they hadn’t the energy left. Harry started a lazy water fight but Draco preferred to dive to him, get up again as he was right behind Harry and started to tickle him.   
Their fight didn’t last very long however. Every bit of Harrys skin which Draco touched seemed electric. Harry caught Dracos hand to stop the tickling and they both panted for breath. But they didn’t let go of their hands.   
…  
They ate lunch quickly and since they were both tired, Harry suggested to go take a nap afterwards. But as their fingers kept meeting and touching they did not want to part right now.   
Dracos eyes suddenly gleamed with delight. He took Harry by the hand as soon as they were out of the Great Hall and hurried upstairs. After a while Harry knew where he was going. The Room of Requirement.  
Draco opened the room and let Harry in. Inside was a bedroom with a huge four poster at the opposite wall. The sheer sight made Harry yawn. He was so tired all of a sudden. He noticed how Draco pulled him over to the bed and somehow he got undressed and the last thing he knew was that Draco lay beside him. And how good that felt.   
…  
He drifted slowly back to consciousness when he felt a hand wandering slowly, carefully over his back.   
No need to turn around and open his eyes to know it was Draco. He edged closer now and Draco let his hand slip on Harrys belly to his chest, hugging him.   
“ We need to get up or we won’t get any food.” Draco mumbled. “C’mon now”  
…  
Dinner was good but all the time Harry tried to figure out what was going on.  
In his head he heard both Ginny and Hermione giving him the answer. But that.. That couldn't be true. And yet…  
Neither Cho nor Ginny had felt so incredibly good to touch. Amazing, yes, but this was way more intense.   
They went back to the little bedroom after dinner and Draco told Harry to wait a moment.  
Some five minutes later he came back, carrying several bottles in a bag. Butterbeer, mead from Madame Rosmerta and even some fire whiskey.   
They drank. And got quite tipsy soon.   
An old clock sounded, reminding them to go to bed anytime soon. And they were tired, too.   
“It’s Christmas eve ” Draco mumbled. He stood up, swaying a tiny bit. “Lets go see the moon. We’ve got no windows here, however”  
Harry followed, giggling. “ What do you want to see the moon for now? It’s there every night, you know?”  
Draco looked him straight in the eye.  
“True enough, Potter, but this night is special and I want to do something very stupid tonight.”  
“ Like what?”  
“ Like I'd tell you”  
Harry stopped dead.  
“Tell me, please”  
Draco now looked a bit doubtful.   
“Wait a minute”  
Harry felt it now, too. And tipsy as he was he could hardly think of anything else he would like to do than to finally kiss Draco. To be fully honest, he'd thought about that before. But… why would Draco want to kiss him? It was absurd. Yet…  
Draco came to a halt abruptly. But no window in sight. Instead Harry saw a mistletoe above. Draco looked scared but determined now. He pulled Harry closer.  
“ Promise me not to be mad at me for this”  
Harry could only nod.   
It seemed like all eternity until their lips finally meet. Harry felt a firework going off in his chest. He'd never felt anything close to this. It was so intense. So colorful, so amazing. It felt so natural, so right. The world fell in place and Harry had never before realized that it had been out of balance before. Nothing could compare to Dracos lips, his breath, his pounding heart which Harry could feel now He wished that this moment would last forever. And beyond.  
Too soon Draco broke away.  
“Mischief managed” he whispered, then ran away, round a corner and came to a halt in front of a window, his face buried in his hands. Harry had to get over the shock of the intense kiss before he could follow.  
When Draco heard steps behind him he looked up. Harrys face told so much. He was hungry for more and Draco was more than willing to kiss him again.  
…  
They hadn’t seen the moon. Instead they returned rather quickly, drinking a bit more.  
The energy between them was almost visible.   
Harry finally dared to slip his hand into Dracos pajama pants, feeling his ass and moving around it, teasing. But Draco wanted more than teasing. He threw Harry at the nearby wall, kissing him even hungrier. He bit him in the lower lip, broke away and went to his knees. He took Harrys pants down, baring his hips and began to stroke his cock ever so gently. It was already hard.  
He began to stroke faster and started to lick it in between. Harry felt lust like he never felt it before.   
He came, pulsing, moaning with pleasure.  
After a moment he pulled Draco up and maneuvered him to the bed where he ripped off the pants from Draco, all shyness lost.   
…  
They fell asleep, cuddled tight.   
When they woke up the following morning they found their gifts placed neatly at the end of the bed.  
Dracos pile must have been bigger in previous years but he said nothing.  
However, Harry was surprised to find a gift from Mrs. Weasley.   
Inside was the usual Weasley Jumper, pastries and a long letter from her.   
She told him to never forget that he had a family, even if Ron was acting all childish about the break up. Ginny apparently told him off for it several times.  
She was still upset, yes, but not mad at Harry.  
And if Harry should ever feel the need for a mum or a big brother he should write to either Molly or Bill. Or Charlie, Percy or George.  
Harry read the letter over and over again. His chest seemed to clench and tears were streaming down his face.  
Draco searched for Harrys Hand.  
They didn’t talk much while they were busy opening their presents. Harry got an interesting book from Hermione about magical herbs and how to use them in potions.  
Ron had obviously forgotten to get him a present. Or he had been stopped from sending it because it was something mean.

…  
Apart from their meals they spent most of the time in the room of requirement.  
They cuddled a lot, kissed and talked.  
Draco told that his father - though away in Azkaban – was making, or rather trying to make a lot of pressure on Draco not to become gay.  
“ As if one becomes gay… he's so clueless.” He spat these words.  
His mum wasn't much of an improvement either. She did not try to forbid it but rather went the “psycho way”, as Draco put it, by constantly doubting him, reminding him of that Ex girlfriend of his, with whom he had been “oh-so-happy” and generally telling him it was“ just a phase that would pass“  
…  
The weeks went by and after a while people got bored with the gossip about them.  
Whenever possible they slept in the room of requirement.  
However, the more interesting scenes happened without anyone noticing.  
Having sex turned to a lot of experiments. They soon figured out that they enjoyed it most when Harry received as the bottom. Draco was not going to admit it but being bottom scared him.  
But one day in summer he came up with something downright crazy.  
He had dreamed about becoming a girl and having Sex. With Harry. Who, at some points, changed into a girl while still being Harry. And he finally admitted that he wanted to try and have sex while polyjuiced into a girl.  
They decided to take some of the potion and used the hair of some muggle girls.  
One weekend they decided to go for it.   
Draco took a bit. He turned into a pretty girl with light brown hair.   
Harry started carefully, teasing his borrowed vagina gently and penetrated with first one, then a second finger before, after Draco enjoyed that very much, fully penetrating him.  
It was a whole new experience all over again. Then Harry took some potion too and turned into a different girl. Draco, still being a girl, went down on Harry before using his fingers on him.  
Harry had never thought that it felt so good.

[to be continued]  
.


End file.
